First Sight
by THreeAngels K.R.Y
Summary: aku tahu dan aku percaya akan adanya cinta pada pandangan pertama. karena saat ini, aku merasakannya kepadamu! YeWook fic...-Genderswith- chap. 3 up-date!
1. Chapter 1

**::~Disclaimer~::  
><strong>_Yesung milik Wookie, Wookie milik Yesung dan Author...ya punya Author sendirilah!_

**::~Pairing~::  
><strong>_Kim Jong Woon a.k.a Yesungie x Kim Ryeo Wook a.k.a Wookie_

**::~Genre~::  
><strong>_Romance/Humor_

**::~Rated~::  
><strong>_"T"_

**::~Warning~::  
><strong>_Genderswitch, Typo(s), OOC, Gaje, Garing dan sebagainya...maybe,,,_

**::~Backsound~::  
><strong>_I t's Alright – Yang Hwa Jin_

**::~Summary~::  
><strong>_aku tahu dan aku percaya akan adanya cinta pandangan pertama, karena adanya dirimu..._

**::~NB~::  
><strong>_Author minta, bayangin seragamnya kaya di film BBF, tw BBF kan readers? Hehehe...  
>dan Khusus untuk Wookie, bayankan dia menjadi yeojya yang tomboy dan blak-blakan, okkeh?<em>

**::*~~~First Sight~~~*::**

**16.30 ~~ Taman belakang Hanguan High School_**

Senja ini, lagi-lagi kuhabiskan dengan tertidur dihamparan rumput yang amat lembut di Taman belakang sekolahku. Mon Yonho, adalah kepala sekolahku, Hanguan High School. Beliau sangat terkenal dengan kebaikkan, kedisiplinan dan keasriannya, sehingga ia membuat taman yang seluas 12 hektar dan ditengah-tengahnya terdapat danau buatan yang airnya selalu bersih karena airnya diganti 2 kali sehari dan juga semua tanaman yang dikelola dengan sangat baik sehingga sangat terlihat cantik, bahkan bisa mengalahkan taman kota menurutku. Ya, mungkin ini agak berlebihan menurut kalian, tapi memang beginilah keadaan sekolahku yang bisa dibilang luas dan sangat err- mewah?.

Aku membuka mataku perlahan untuk menyesuaikan cahaya senja yang menerpa mataku. Aku tersenyum hangat menyambutnya. Aku melirik arloji silver yang melingkar manis dipergelangan tagan kiriku. Sudah jam 16.30, aku harus segera pulang atau Appa dan Eommaku yang sangat posesif itu akan mencari-cariku tak karuan.

Aku berdiri dari posisi berbaringku tadi. Segera ku rapikan seragam putih dan rok hitam yang kukenakan, tadi sedikit lecak akibat berbaring. Ku ambil jas hitam seragam sekolahku dan segera mengenakannya serapi mungkin, tak lupa pula tas hitam berselempang eleganku. Setelah selesai, aku segera beranjak dari tempat tersebut.

Kulangkahkan kakiku ringan menuju gerbang depan sekolah, melewati koridor kelas XI *2*. Yah, dulu memang ada sih, jalur dari taman belakang yang langsung menembus ke gerbang depan sekolah dengan mudah. Namun, sebagian besar siswa memanfaatkannya untuk membolos. Kepala sekolahku yang sangat terkenal Kedisiplinannya itupun segera ambil tindakan dengan mempagari jalur tersebut, sebagai gantinya, jalur tersebut diratakan kembali dan dijadikan kebun TOGA *tanaman obat keluarga* sekolah kami.

Koridor kelas kini sudah kosong dan sepi. Tentu, karena jam pelajaran sudah berakhir 2 jam yang lalu. Mengenai kenapa aku selalu tidur ditaman belakang sekolah, itu memang hobbyku semenjak masuk kesekolah ini 3 bulan yang lalu. Ya, 3 bulan...aku kan baru kelas X *1*jurusan pianis.

Aku bernyanyi-nyanyi lagu Smile Again dengan santai selama perjalananku menuju gerbang depan sekolah yang jaraknya memang lumayan (baca: sangat) jauuuuuuh sekali dari taman belakang. Saat aku sampai di koridor kelas XI.2 *2* jurusan Yesulga Wi Sungdae *jurusan yang siswa-siswanya terkonsen pada dunia tarik suara dan alat-alat music yang slow* nyanyian sampai pada oktaf tertinggi, akupun tak menyianyiakan kesempatan ini, ku atur suaraku sedemikian rupa, hingga aku mencapai oktaf tertinggiku yang terdengar sangat harmonis.

Namun...

"OPPA! Aku...aku mohon...jangan oppa, jangan..."

GLEEEKK

Loh, itukan seperti suaranya Hyukkie eonnie?

"ayolah chagi...aku ingin memiliki tubuhmu seutuhnya..."

Hiiii... suara desahan yang mengerikan, siapasih itu? Tidak sopan.

"OPPAAAAA! JANGAAAAAAAN!"

Aaaah! Itu benar-benar Hyukkie eonnie! GRRRR...apa yang dia lakukan terhadap sahabatku he?

Karena penasaran, aku mengintip kekelas unggulan Yesulga Wi Sungdae tersebut, WAAAA! Aku dapat melihat Hyukkie eonnie yang bahu kanannya sudah terekpos jelas dan kancing baju berantakan. Aish, keseluruhan kelas ini gelap sih, tapi masih tampak dari kejauhan bahwa masih ada 1 orang namja lagi yang sedang bukunya. Aigooo gelap-gelap masih baca buku! Aissh, Wookie, sekarang bukan saatnya kagum pabbo! Ayo tlong sahabatmu!

BRAKKK!

Tanpa pikir panjang aku menggebrak pintu yang tadinya tertutup itu dengan kepalan tangan kananku, dengan rambut coklat sepinggang pirangku terjuntai ke depan karena aku menunduk, sehingga wajahku tak terlihat.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA! HANTUUUUUUUUU!" jerit namja pabbo yang tak senonoh dengan Hyukkie eonnie tersebut.

Dengan sekejap urat simpang 3 muncul di keningku, segera saja kudongakan wajahku dengan kesal. Apa maksudnya **HANTU **coba?

"WOOOOKKIEEEEE!" brukk...aku lihat Hyukkie eonnie berhambur memelukku dengan sangat kuat. Dan aku dapat mendengar dengan jelas isak tangisnya.

Aku memberi deathglare termanisku (?) kepada 2 namja yang ada didepanku sekarang. Tapi namja yang satunya masih saja sibuk dengan bukunya.

"apa maksud kalian, eoh?" tanyaku pada mereka. Tersirat jelas bahwa aku sedang kesal dari nada bicaraku barusan.

Akhirnya Namja yang dari tadi sibuk dengan bukunya itu melihat kearahku dengan tatapan tak suka yang amat menusuk. Lain halnya denganku yang sekarang yang sekarang tengah terpaku dengan matanya. Matanya yang berwarana...warna apa itu? Tak jelas! Aku melihat ada sisi biru tua didalam matanya, atau, juga bisa mengarah kewarna hitam? Astaga! Warna mata itu membuatku penasaran sehingga ingin menatapnya terus menerus.

Tiba-tiba kulihat namja tersebut langsung mengganti tatapan tak sukanya dengan tatapan lembut yang...akh sepertinya aku melayang dibuatnya. Dia berdiri dan langsung mengarah kedepan tubuhku, aish...kenapa ini? Kenapa jantungku...

"Hae, aku ingin kau mencabut tuduhanmu kepadanya yang menyatakan dia hantu...mana ada hantu semanis dia...?" KYA! Jantungku kenapa! Heh, jantung! Stabil dulu kenapa? Kamu gak liat hah? Didepan kamu itu Namja pabbo, dan jelek! Jadiku mohon! Stabillah!

"apa maksudmu **kalian**, eoh?" tanyanya yang sekarang ada didepanku dengan penekanan dikata 'kalian'.

"akukan tak melakukan apa-apa?" lanjutnya dengan tersenyum jahil, astaga! Apa maksudnya ini?

"apa kau mau...aku juga ikut serta?" kyaaa! Sekarang ia mengelus pipiku. Heh, siapa dia? Berani-beraninya dia menyentuh pipiku yang belum sempat disentuh namja manapun selain Appaku...dan yah, sekarang tidak lagi.

Aku menghempaskan tangannya kasar. Aku melirik bahwa namja satunya yang pervert itu mau mengejar Hyukkie eonnie. Oh tidak!

Aku segera menarik Hyukkie eonnie untuk pergi dari hadapan mereka. Dan berlari sejauh mungkin dari mereka, namun...AKH! SIAL!

T~B~C...

* * *

><p>akankah fic ini Rated nya nyasar ke M? hohoho, liat saja nanti...<p>

Beeh, cerita apa'an ini? Hehehe, mianhae ini Cuma kiasan Author yang lagi buntu ngelanjutin ff Author yang lain. Lagi buntu, malah cerita ini yang lewat, ya wwudah tak publish aja sekalian.  
>dan Auhor juga minta saran yya! Sebaiknya Author lanjutin apa didelete? Coz, cerita ini udah tak pikirin gimana caranya biar pendek, sependek-pendek mungkin hehehe, jadinya kayanya cuman sampai 3 chapter doang deh... tolong direview karya-karya ancur dari Author gila ini yyah!<p>

Pengumuman,

_**He Is, THE WONDER SWEETY BOY :: 4 hari lagi...**_

_**Norul Hangsang Saranghal Goya! :: 3 hari lagi...**_

_**Hunt For The Thumb :: HUWEEE... author lagi galauwh gara-gara sahabat Author yang minta dibikin fic ini pindah hari ini! Huweeee... tunggu Author stabil dulu yyah... entah mengapa kalau Author ngelanjutin fic ini, Author jadi keingetan terus,,, mianhae ne... TTT_TTT...**_

_**First Sight :: tergantung Reviews dari Readeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrsssss! Okkeh?**_


	2. Chapter 2

**::~Disclaimer~::  
><strong>_Yesung milik Wookie, Wookie milik Yesung dan Author...ya punya Author sendirilah!_

**::~Pairing~::  
><strong>_Kim Jong Woon a.k.a Yesungie x Kim Ryeo Wook a.k.a Wookie_

**::~Genre~::  
><strong>_Romance/Hurt/Comfort  
><em>

**::~Rated~::  
><strong>_"T dulu aja yyah, hehehe"_

**::~Warning~::  
><strong>_Genderswitch, Typo(s), OOC, Gaje, Garing dan sebagainya...maybe,,,_

**::~Backsound~::  
><strong>_I t's Alright – Yang Hwa Jin_

**::~Summary~::  
><strong>_aku tahu dan aku percaya akan adanya cinta pandangan pertama, karena adanya dirimu..._

**::~NB~::  
><strong>_Author minta, bayangin seragamnya kaya di film BBF, tw BBF kan readers? Hehehe...  
>dan Khusus untuk Wookie, bayankan dia menjadi yeojya yang tomboy dan blak-blakan, okkeh?<em>

**::*~~~First Sight~~~*::**

Aku segera menarik Hyukkie eonnie untuk pergi dari hadapan mereka. Dan berlari sejauh mungkin dari mereka, namun...AKH! SIAL!

"lepaskan tanganku...namja BRENGSEK!" bentaku pada sosok namja gila yang ada didepanku

"mau tidak ya?" ish, sial...dia malah mengejeku.

Aku menatap Hyukkie eonnie yang sudah ketakutan dengan namja yang yang lebih tinggi dari namja didepanku ini. Dengan sigap aku menyelandung (?) kaki namja tersebut dan melemparkan kunci mobilku pada Hyukkie eonnie "Eonnie! Pakai mobilku untuk pulang! Sampaikan salamku pada Umma ne! Bilang aku akan segera pulang!" jeritku agar Hyukkie eonnie yang sudah lari duluan bisa mendengarnya.

"Ani, Wookie! Ani! Aku tak akan pulang tanpamu!"

"kalau kau tak pulang dengan mobilku sekarang, aku akan membencimu!"

Berhasil! Satu kata itu telah berhasil meyakinkan Hyukkie eonnie!

"dan kau tak akan bisa berjalan untuk pulang" sambung namja yang tadi mengejar Hyukkie eonnie yang segera menyambar tasnya.

"hati-hati dengan 'Kim Jong Woon' dia itu sangat pervert loh!" ucapnya sambil menunjukan seringaiannya dan berlalu dari hadapanku yang shock dengan kata-katanya barusan.

"Ahhh~ lepaskan...a...aku pabbo..." kenapa kau memelukku dari belakang? His, pake acara menggesek-gesekan hidungmu dileherku lagi.

"kau milikku sekarang..." desahnya ditelinga kananku lalu mengulum telingaku lembut. Oh tidaaaaakkk!

BRUAAAGHH!

"arrrhh..." aku melihat Hyukkie eonnie memukul namja itu dengan sapu yang entah dia dapat dari mana dan langsung menarikku pergi.

Aku sedikit melirik namja itu yang sampai sekarang masih meringis. Sesakit itukah pukulan Eonnie kesayanganku ini?

##~::~~~::~##

**18.30 ~~ didepan rumah Eunhyuk.**

"wookie, terima kasih ne, sudah mau mengantarku, itukan merepotkan" ucap Hyukkie eonnie begitu turun dari mobil Ferary California hitamku *pamer banget sih*.

"hehehe, tidak apa-apa kok eonnie! Lagi pula rumahku hanya berjarak 5 rumah dari rumah eonnie kan?" tepatnya rumahku sebelum rumah eonnie.

"tapikan, kau harus putar balik!" ia melihatku dengan ekspesi cemas.

"tidak apa-apa, sudahlah aku pulang dulu ya?" aku segera melajukan mobilku untuk memutar balik. Namun saat aku melihat kerumahku, aku melihat Limaosin (?) putih susu masuk ke gerbang rumahku. Apa Eomma dan Appa mengundang tamu? Hah, aku tidak perduli ah.

SKIIP TIME_

"Eomma, Appa! Aku pulang!" dengan nada cuek, aku menyapa kedua orang tuaku dan langsung melangkah masuk.

"Chagiya! Beri salam juga dong, kepada calon mertuamu!" HAH? Mertua? Siapa?

Aku segera membalikan tubuhku karena keterkejutanku. Hah? Aku dijodohkan? Bisakah tidak ada acara pasaran seperti ini? Aku muak!

"beri salam dengan mertuamu! Jung Soo ahjuma dan Young Woon ahjussi!, dan...calon suamimu... Kim Jong Woon"

JLEGERRRH...

"MWO? KIM JONG WOON?" pekikku tak percaya, dan tambah tak percaya saat eomma menganggukan kepalanya. Tapi, kenapa aku seperti senang ya?

"ne chagiya, Appa dan Eomma telah memutuskan kau harus menikah dengan Jong Woon chagiya! Ini sudah janji appa 16 tahun yang lalu. Dan kau harus mau!" Appa nada bicaramu sangat terdengar memaksa!

"tapi Appa, aku belum menjawabnya, lagi pula mengapa sangat tiba-tiba?" ucapku berusaha lembut agar tak merusak imageku.

"tidak ada tapi Kim Ryeowook! Sebulan lagi kalian akan menikah! Jika kau menolak, lihat saja apa yang akan terjadi dengan 'semua' gitar listrikmu!" ancam eomma padaku. Kakiku lemas, masa 79 koleksi gitar kesayanganku harus dibuang? Oh iya, kan masih ada 5 piano!

"Tap-"

"kelima pianomu akan eomma bakar!" Shit, eomma dapat membaca pikiranku.

"gitar listrik?" aku tahu sekali suara itu, pasti Jong Woon.

"Terserah eomma saja!" jeritku dan langsung naik kelantai 2 tempat kamarku berada. Setelah sampai didalam kamar, aku membaca 1 pesan dari no. Tak dikenal yang berbunyi : "Pukulan itu sangat sakit, pabbo! By. Kim Jong Woon". Arrgh, dari mana dia tahu no. Ku? aku mengacak-ngacak rambutku frustasi. Ini perjodohan tak jelas! Perjodohan yang terlalu tiba-tiba, aku bahkan tidak mengerti sama sekali! Segera saja kutelepon no. Jong Woon, entah mengapa...aku juga tak tahu.

"Yeoboseo?"

"ada apa dengan gitar listrik hah? Kau tak suka? Hu, pabbo!"

Aku langsung memutusnya. Hah, aku yakin hari ini dan seterusnya akan melelahkan.

**#####_**

**Minggu, 08.30 ~~ taman kota**

ditengah jalan, terlihat seorang yeojya sedang mengemudi sebuah mobil dengan kecepatan yang gila. Yeojya tersebut mngenakan jelana jeans gombreng *kebesaran* berwarna hitam, kaos putih polos yang kebesaran dan rompi hitam bertuliskan 21 dibelakangnya *ingat tanggal lahir wookppa*, mengenakan earpphone coklat dan rambut digerai lurus, sungguh terlihat sekali bahwa ia adalah tipe yeojya yang santai.

Yeojya itu berhenti disebuah taman yang indah, namun tak seindah taman belakang Hanguan High Shool. Dengan langkah memburu, ia segera beranjak dari mobilnya setelah ia menutup pintu mobilnya dengan kasar.

"aku sudah menunggu lama loh!" ucap seorang namja dengan senyum menawan yang sedari tadi duduk memunggunginya didepan kursi taman.

"cepat jelaskan padaku Jong Woon-sshi! Mengapa terlalu tiba-tiba?"ucapnya dengan nada setengah lelah karena baru saja berlari.

"haruskah aku menjelaskannya padamu?"

"H-A-R-U-S!" yeojya yang sampai sekarang tak mengetahui perasaannya pada namja itu, hanya bisa mengekspresikan perasaannya dengan sikap acuh, galak dan dingin.

"emh, ngomong-ngomong kau suka gitar ya?, mengapa? Bukankah kau ketua jurusan Pianis?"

"jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan!"

"pintarnya...itu hanya perjanjian lama, perjanjiannya jika kau terlahir sebagai seorang namja, ayahku akan menjodohkanmu dengan Noonaku, namun jika kau terlahir sebagai Yeojya, kau dijodohkan denganku." Ucapnya santai. _'maaf aku harus berbohong padamu Wookie' _lanjutnya dalam hati

"aku tak menerimanya! Ini semua terlalu terburu-buru, dan juga tak jelas! Bagaimana coba? Aku baru pulang sekolah, langsung dilamar oleh orang yang hampir saja menodaiku?" tanyanya tajam kepada namja didepannya.

"lagi pula, kalau aku berhasil menodaimu, ujung-unjungnya juga kau akan menjadi istriku" jawabnya sambil memasang earphone merah ketelinganya, dengan tampang mengejek.

"jadi, dari awal kau sudah tahu?"

"ne, aku sudah tahu... bahkan aku mencoba untuk tak mencintai yeojya lain selain dirimu sejak awal" namja itu kini menunjukan killer smilenya.

Yeojya tersebut sedikit tersentak dengan pernyataan cinta secara tak langsung tersebut. Ada perasaan berbunga-bunga dihatinya, namun segera ditepis perasaan tersebut, mata Auntumnt miliknya menutup pelan, lalu segera membukanya dan melipat kedua tangannya disepan dada.

"memangnya aku mencintaimu? Berharap sekali..." sergahnya dengan tatapan meremehkan yang luar biasa.

"kau tak berubah dari kejadian 3 bulan dulu ya?"

"Mwo? 3 bulan? Kapan?"

"saat kau menabrakku dikantin..."

"dikantin...dikantin...dikan- AKHH aku ingat!"

_::FLASBACK::_

"_Wookie, kekantin yuk!"_

"_aku malas Bummie... kau sendiri saja ya?" tolak yeojya bernama Wookie itu dengan santai._

"_kau menyebalkan Wookie..." ucap temannya yang bernama Kibum sambil mengguncang-guncagkan badannya._

"_terserah apa katamu!" jawabnya ketus._

"_Wookie..." Kibumpun tampak putus asa dan mulai menjauh._

"_ehehehe, aku bercanda Bummie, kajja! Kita kekantin!" Wookie segera menarik tangan Kibum menuju kantin. "kali ini aku traktir ya?" lanjutnya lagi._

"_waaah! Gomawo Wookie!" ucap kibum senang yang hanya dibalas senyuman manis dari Wookie._

"_duduk dimeja ini saja Wookie, aku yang pesankan ya?"_

"_ani, aku saja oke?" tolak Wookie yang segera berlalu dari pandangan Kibum._

'_untung aku sudah bilang pesan milkshake' gumam kibum dalam hati._

"_2 milkshake datang!" seru Wookie sambil mengangkat 2 milkshakenya tinggi-tinggi._

"_Wookie, hati-hati! Awas tum-.."_

_BYURRRR..._

"_pah..." lanjut Kibum yang sebenarnay sudah sangat terlambat._

"_HEI KAU! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DENGAN SERAGAMKU HAH?" bentak seorang namja yang terkena siraman 2 gelas milkshake karena tak sengaja menyelandung kaki Wookie._

"_menumpahkan milkshake ke seragammu! Enak tidak rasanya?" ucap Wookie santai sambil mengambil gelas yang terjatuh dan membersihkan seragamnya tanpa melihat siapa yang dia siram._

"_HEH! KAU PUNYA MATA TIDAK?"namja itu semakin berapi-api saat melihat kesantaian yang ditunjukan oleh Wookie._

"_kau pikir ini apa?" Wookie menunjuk kedua matanya dengan jari telunjuk kanannya._

"_kalau kau masih punya mata, kenapa tak kau guna-"_

"_kalau kau punya kaki, kenapa tidak kau gunakan saja kakimu untuk berjalan, tak perlu sampai menyelandung kaki orang segala!" putus Wookie pedas. Namun lagi-lagi dia hanya sibuk dengan Handphonenya yang retak akibat terbanting tadi._

"_KAU! Anak baru sudah cari masalah!" namja itu menarik kerah Wookie dengan sangat kasar, tak perduli lagi dia yeojya atau namja._

"_siapa yang mencari masalah duluan, Sunbae..." kata Wookie sedikit mempermainkan kata 'Sunbae'._

"_cih, seragamku jadi basah karenamu!" namja itu menghempaskan Wookie hingga terjatuh._

"_itu pantas untuk balasan seorang namja berandalan sepertimu! Pakai acara memakai kaca mata hitam segala lagi, kaya sudah bagus saja" Wookie berdiri dengan mantab tanpa meringis sakit sedikitpun._

"_KAU TAK PUNYA ETIKA!"_

"_harusnya aku yang bilang begitu..." ucap Wookie santai sambil melipat tangannya didepan dada._

"_ARRGH! FUCK YOU!" jeit namja itu tepat didepan Wookie sambil mengacungkan jari tengahnya._

"_namja kurang ajar.." ujar Wookie sambil menghempaskan kasar jari namja tersebut._

_Wookiepun berlalu dengan tampang tenang lalu menarik Kibum pergi._

"_nanti kubelikan Eskrim saja ya Bummie..." Wookie tersenyum manis melihat sahabatnya mengangguk._

"_Wookie, kau berani sekali melawan namja itu...,! dia itu ketua Jurusan Yesulga Wi Sungdae tahu!"_

"_dan aku ketua jurusan Pianis!" ucap Wookie bangga sambil menepuk-nepuk dadanya sendiri._

"_cih, sombong sekali..." Kibum mencibir yang lag-lagi hanya dijawab oleh senyuman Wookie._

_Di kelas XI.2 Yesulga Wi Sungdae... *khusus Jong Woon*_

"_siapasih yeojya barusan? Berani sekali dia? Dia sa-"_

"_Dia Kim Ryeowook, kelas X.2 ketua dari jurusan Pianis!"_

"_Ta-Taeyon noona?, kau menyerahkan jabatanmu itu pada bocah tengil itu?"_

"_terserah padaku dong Jong Woon!"_

"_tadi, kau bilang Kim Ryeowook?"_

"_ne, dia Kim Ryeo- uhuk, uhuk, uhuk (?)"_

"_noona? Kau tak apa-apa? Huh, darah lagi ya?"_

"_Gwenchana Jong Woon! Huh, umurku tinggal 5 tahun lagi... kau harus sukses dulu, baru aku akan tenang disana nanti!"_

"_noona! Aku mohon jangan bicara seperti itu!"_

"_Chagiya, aku kekelas dulu ya?, good bye..."_

"_noo-noona?, heumh...jadi, selama ini aku mencoba untuk mencintai yeojya santai dan blak-blakan seperti dia? Heumhh, menarik..."_

_::End Of Flashback::_

"jadi...kau namja menyebalkan yang menyelandung kakiku?" yang ditanya hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

"kau tahu? Aku jadi semakin kesal padamu! Aku akan bersikeras menolak perjodohan ini, titik!" yeojya itupun mulai berlari menjauh dari namja yang terpukul barusan.

"Wookie, mengertilah keadaan noonaku dan aku yang sangat mencintaimu..." lirih namja tersebut yang mulai menitikan air matanya.

**23.30 ~~ Rumah kediaman Kim Ryeowook_**

"WOOKIEE! PULANG NAK! PULANG!" jerit Eomma Wookie tak karuan, mengingat Wookie yang tak kunjung pulang sejak menemui Jong Woon tadi pagi. Keluarga Jong Woon juga ada disitu.

"Chullie chagiya..., tenanglah tenang, Wookie pasti akan pulang dengan sendirinya" Appa Wookie memeluk Eomma Wookie dengan lembut.

"ta...tap..tapi Hannnie..." isak Eommanya semakin kuat.

"Chullie, bagaimana jika acara perjodohan ini, kita batalkan saja?" tanya Jung Soo lembut sambil mengelus rambut sahabatnya. Sedangkan Jong Woon terkejut dengan perkataan Eommanya.

"Andwae Jung Soo! Bagaimana keadaan Taeyon nanti?" tanya Eomma Wookie sambil menatap prihatin kearah Taeyon yang masih setia dengan posisi tenang dan tersenyum.

"aku tidak apa-apa Ahjumma! Tenang saja!" Taeyon berusaha meyakinkan, namun...

BRAKK...

Jong Woon yang sudah tak tahan, segera menggebrak meja ruang tamu dengan keras.

"apa kalian tega menyudahi perjuanganku dan Taeyon noona begitu saja?, aku sudah berusaha tak mencintai yeojya lain selain dia, dan Noona sudah berjuang dari rasa sakit yang dia derita selama ini, kalian ingin menghentikannya begitu saja?" jerit Jong Woon pilu, kini air matanya telah meleleh di pelupuk matanya, disatu sisi ia khawatir dengan Wookie, namun disis satunya ia juga menghwatirkan Taeyon, noona tercintanya.

"..." hening, tak ada jawaban dari siapapun, dan itu semakin mempersakit hatinya.

"aku akan mencari Wookie sendiri!" Jong Woon berlari secepat mungkin dari tempatnya dan keluar mencari pujaan hatinya tersebut.

TARRRR...

Suara petir langsung bergemuruh dimana-mana setelah kepergian Jong Woon.

"kita juga harus mencarinya Hankyungie!" Appa Jong Woon segera menarik Appa Wookie keluar rumah dan meninggalkan istri-istri mereka yang sedang sangat terpukul, beserta Taeyon.

**23.35 ~~ didepan taman penyambut, kota Hyundai.**

"aish.. hujannya semakin deras!" tutur Wookie yang sekarang tengah bernaung didalam mobilnya.

"apa perbuatanku ini keterlaluan?"

"apa aku telah mengecewakan banyak orang?"

"kenapa aku seperti ini?"

"padahal aku sangat senang bisa dijodohkan dengannya."

"tapi mengapa aku menolaknya?"

"aku...aku merasa menjadi orang termunafik didunia ini"

"aku...aku...aku tak tahu perasaan apa ini..." *gak tahu? Tanya Author aja! #PLAKK digetok readers karena mengganggu suasana*

"mungkinkah, aku mencintainya?"

Wookie hanya melamun dan bergumam sendiri sambil menatap bulir-bulir hujan yang makin lama makin deras. Hingga...

"WOOKIEEEEE!" Wookie tersentak, ia seperti mendengar sesorang memanggilnya, terlebih lagi...itu seperti suara Joong Woon.

Ternyata, dari kejauhan, Jong Woon melihat Mobil Wookie, dan semakin yakin bahwa itu mobil Wookie setelah melihat Plat mobil dengan nomor yang sama dengan ingatannya.

"Jong Woon oppa?, ah, pabbo! Apa yang dia lakukan disitu? Disitu banyak preman!" dengan sigap, Wookie segera turun dari mobilnya, dan benar saja preman-preman itu kini sedang mengepung Jong Woon.

"OPPA!" 2 pukulan sudah melayang kewajah Jong Woon, yang tidak sudi membayar pajak jalan pada preman-preman tersebut.

BRRUUAAAGGGHH...

Kini, bukanlah Jong Woon yang kena, tapi Wookie yang melindungi Jong Woon. Kini tubuhnya terkapar lemas dengan pipi biru dan sudut bibirnya pecah.

"WOOKKIEEE!" tersulut emosi, dengan brutal Jong Woon menghajar preman-preman tersebut hingga babak belur dan kabur semua.

"Wookie, Chagiya...bangun chagiya!" hujan semakin deras mengiri raungan Jong Woon yang tak kunjung bagun.

Sreet..

Dengan sekejap Wookie terbangun dan berlari gontai menjauh dari Jong Woon.

"Wookie!" dengan segera Jong Woon menyamai langkahnya dan.. GREPP.. Jong Woon memeluknya dari belakang.

Wookie terkejut sekali dengan perlakuan Jong Woon kepadanya, ada perasaan hangat berdesir didarahnya, namun..masih saja ia tak tahu, kalau perasaan itu adalah...Cinta semenjak ia memandang langsung mata Jong Woon. Jadilah posisi mereka berada didepan air mancur yang berhias lampu warna-warni, dan diguyur hujan lebat, yang disekelilingnya terdapat bunga marrygold tumbuh indah mengelilingi mereka, ya...karena mereka ada ditaman penyambut kota, tempat ia bertemu dengan Jong Woong tadi pagi.

"..." hening menyelimuti mereka hingga akhirnya...

"op-oppa...aku...aku..."

"Saranghae Wookie-ah!"

DEG, DEG, DEG, DEG...

"tapi aku tak pantas dicintai oppa!"

Jong Woon membalik badannya dan memegang kedua pipinya dengan lembut.

"siapa yang bilang? Hem?"

"aku yang bilang...karena aku munafik oppa!"

Jong Woon memiringkan kepalanya.

"karena aku tak jujur sedari dulu...kalau aku juga mencintai oppa!"

"jinjjaya?"

"ne, Na Do Saranghae oppa! Yeongwonhi!"

Jong Woon tersenyum lembut, "mulai sekarang panggil aku Yesung oke? Itu panggilan sayangmu untukku! Mau ya?"

"ne, Yes-hmmph..."

Yesung telah membungkam bibir Wookie dengan bibirnya sendiri, melumatnya lembut tanpa nafsu.

Hujan deras, menjadi saksi atas ciuman mereka. Bunga-bunga marrygold menjadi pelengkap keindahan malam mereka, dan air mancur yang diselingi lampu warna-warni tersebut, menjadi penerang malam mereka, dan Author iri dengan kemesraan mereka. Ah baiklah, yang terakhir jangan dihiraukan ne?. Kini dinginnya hujan, telah tersingkir oleh kehangatan ciuman mereka.

Dari jauh, terlihat dua orang namja tengah tersenyum dibalik hamparan bunga-bunga Marrygold tersebut.

"sepertinya, perjodohan ini akan berjalan lancar ne? Baguslah, dengan begitu...Taeyon akan cepat sembuh!"

"Kau betul Hankyungie, aku jadi iri melihat mereka..." *sama Author juga! #PLAKK*.

Jadilah, pada pukul 00.00 malam, mereka telah resmi sebagai sepasang kekasih, sekaligus tunangan.

**10.00 ~~ Kelas X.2 jurusan Pianis *diwaktu istirahat*.**

"Wookie, ini cutter merah yang kau minta! Kenapa sekarang kau jadi RedHolic sih?" tanya Kibum yang sedang mengerjakan tugas menghias kertas partitur sekreatif mungkin bersama Wookie.

"hahaha, karena waran merah adalah warna kesukaannya!"

"Mwo? Kesukaan siapa?"

"eh ani...hei Bummie, aku tinggal sebentar yya! Aku mau keatap sekolah dulu!"

"jangan lama-lama!" dan Wookie menjawab dengan acungan jempol.

"yeojya yang sangat santai..." ujar Kibum sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

**10.10 ~~ Atap sekolah.**

Wookie dengan senangnya menyenandungkan lagu Midnight Fantasy milik Super Junior. Dibukanya perlahan pintu atap tersebut dan betapa terkejutnya ia menemukan pemandangan didepan matanya.

YESUNG SEDANG MEMELUK TEMAN SEBANGKUNYA, LUNA DENGAN MESRA DARI BELAKANG!

"Luna, kau jangan lakukan itu lagi ya?"

"wa..waeyo oppa?" *luna sedang terisak*

"karena itu akan membahayakan nyawamu! Kau tahu Luna? Aku rela menggantikanmu mati, dibandingkan kau yang mati!"

"Jinjjaya oppa?"

"ne, Luna!"

"tapi...relakah oppa kalau aku yang mati?" Luna dan Yesung menengok kebelakang secara bersamaan. Terkejut akan kehadiran yeojya tersebut, Kim Ryeowook.

"Wookie-ya! Ini tak seperti yang kau lih-"

"DIAM KAU LUNA!" bentak Wookie sangat keras mengakibatkan Luna diam.

"Wo-, Wookie ini salah paham, ini-.."

"Waeyo oppa? Belum ada 24 jam kau menyatakan cintamu padaku! Tapi kau langsung menghianatiku?" Wookie dengan deraian air mata, segera pergi meninggalkan atap sekolah.

"Wookie! Oppa! Kejar dia!, dan... Mianhae oppa! Jeongmal mianhae!" luna menunduk dalam.

"sudahlah, tak perlu diambil pusing, mintalah penjelasan pada kekasihmu! Dan jangan lakukan hal bunuh diri dengan melonjat dari gedung ini, kau tahu? Itu percuma!" Yesung segera meninggalkan Luna sendirian.

"mianhae oppa, kau telah menyadarkan aku dari tindakan bodohku! Ah, aku harus membantu untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini" ujarnya dan segera berlari mengikuti Yesung.

**10.25 ~~ Kelas X.2 jurusan Pianis.**

"Wookie! Dengarkan aku!" yesung sudah menarik tangan Wookie yang kini berada ditengah-tengah kelas Wookie.

"Shireo! Aku tak kan mendengarkanmu! Semua sudah jelas!"

"Wookie..."

"kau bilang kau rela mati untuknya? Relakah kau mati untukku?, cih.. rasanya kejadian tadi malam hanya mimpi!" bentak Wookie tepat didepan wajah Yesung.

"ani, akupun rela mati untukmu Wookie, aku relakan semua yang ada padaku hanya untukmu! Mengertilah Wookie!"

"ANI! KAU JAHAT YESUNGIE-OPPA!" semua mata tertuju pada sepasang kekasih ini.

"apa...apa hal yang bisa membuatmu percaya kalau aku tak berbohong?"

Wookie tampak berfikir keras, dia memasukan tangannya kesaku jasnya, dan ia menemukan Cutter merah yang diberi oleh Kibum tadi. Wookie tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Kau bilang, kau rela mati untukku kan?"

"ne, Wookie!"

"kalau begitu...beranikah kau memotong urat tangan kirimu dengan cutter ini?" senyum penuh kemenangan tersungging jelas dibibirnya.

Namun, perkiraan bahwa Yesung akan menolak meleset dari pikirannya. Yesung dengan senyuman manis mengambil cutter tersebut dengan senang hati.

"o..oppa?"

"akan kubuktikan Wookie! Aku...atau kau yang melakukannya?" ucapnya seraya mengeluarkan cutter tersebut dari gagangnya.

Wookie terbelalak kaget. Namun ia menepis pikiran yang negative, dan berfikir kalau Yesung tak akan melakukannya.

"tak menjawab? Berarti...aku saja ya?"

CRATTT...

Wajah Wookie yang paling dekat dengan pergelangan tangan Yesung, mendapatkan muncratan darah segar yang paling banyak.

"OPPA!" Wookie tak kuasa menahan air matanya sekarang, dan Luna yang baru sampai hanya bisa berdiri mematung di pintu kelasnya.

"bagaimana chagiya? Kau sudah percaya?" tanya Yesung, seperti tak terjadi apa-apa dengannya.

"Saranghae Wookie, selamat tinggal..." Yesung menarik dagu mungil milik Wookie dan melumat bibirnya dengan kasar, namun...makin lama makin lembut beriringan dengan darahnya yang makin lama, makin terkuaras.

BRUGGHH...

dengan indahnya, Yesung terjatuh ke bawah kaki Wookie. Dan Wookie segera jatuh tersungkur dengan lutut menabrak lantai...

"oppa...OPPAAAAAAA!"

END... *PLAKKK, Author dihajat CloudSomnia...* salah ding... maksudnya T::B::C hehe...

Gimana? Udah panjang belum?  
>Hehehe, Mianhae kalau ceritanya gak menarik *lirik CloudSomnia yang udah bawa golok, celurit, drigen isi minyak tanah, dan obor* WAAAA! KABUUUURRRR... YeWook oppa! Tolong balaskan Reviews dari readers sekalian ya! Okkeh? *Author lenyap disembeleh CloudSomnia*.<p>

TRING... *Yesung dan Wookie muncul tiba-tiba*

Yesung :: ah, Author kejam ah! Masa adegannya menyakitkan melulu!"

Wookie :: Au nih Author, masa aku sekejam itu sama Yesung-hyung? *ceritanya disini Wookie cowo*

Yesung :: ayo Wookie, balas reviewsnya! Nanti Author gila itu keburu dateng!

Wookie :: oke...

Yesung :: yang pertama dari **"Lee HyoJoon"** ...Hae mah memang Mesum, patut dihajar tuh! *BLETAK..* Wookie! Kau jahat, kenapa mukul aku make wajan? Uuhh... Iye..yang dimaksud Wookie emang gue! *gak nyante gra-gra emosi habis dipukul tadi*, terserah gue dong, mau baca buku dimana aja, HaeHyuk aja gak sewot loh *BLETAK, dipukul lagi* Wookie! Kau jahat! Okeh, Wookie memang selalu jatuh cinta ama gue! Bye.. Reviews terus oke? *Killer Smile...* Saranghae..~

Yesung :: yang kedua dari **"Xeiina Kim" **AKU SETUJU DENGANMU! *BLETAK* WOOKIEEE! APPO!, ne.. mungkin di chap ini belum keluar, nantikan aku beraksi ne, kekeke *ketawa mesum* *BLETAKK*. Reviews terus oke? Saranghae~

Wookie :: kau memang patut dipukul Yesung hyung! Oke, yang ke tiga dari **"ryeocloud"** oke, ini udah dilanjutin chagi! *yesung jelous*. Reviews terus ya! Bye... Saranghae~

Wookie :: Annyeong **"uthyRyeosomnia" **chagii~ Hehe, jangan gih ya, kasian... kamu apa adanya aku udah seneng kok! Hehe.. reviews terus ya chagi! Bye.. Saranghae~

Yesung :: ke 5 dari...**"Axyusung"** okeh, ini udah dilanjut..reviews terus oke? Bye..Saranghae~

Yesung :: terus dari... **"Sayuukyo Akira Receivold"**, aku sih berharapnya memang First Night *BLETAK* Wookieeee! Huh, Authornya masih belum mau ngubah ratednya! Aku juga bingung...Reviews terus ya chagii! Bye...Saranghae~

Wookie :: yang berikutnya...*lirik pen name* hiks...yang berikutnya dari **"yeoboyesung"** o..okeh chingu udah lanjut kok... Bye, reviews terus oke?...Bye...salam Saranghae dari Yesungie hyung! ^_T...

Wookie :: selanjutnya dari **"Shin hyu ra"**, aku sih gak mau bentak-bentak Yesung hyung...tapi skenarionya gitu...gimana geh? Oke, R&R terus ya! Saranghae~

Yesung :: selanjutnya dari **"Memey Clouds"**, annyeong! Jangan puji-puji Author deh, nanti dia terbang –Author dari jauh ngedeathglare Yesung-, hehe, tapi sebagai perwakilan, GOMAWO NE! *killer smile*. R&R terus ya! Bye...Saranghae~

Yesung :: dari **"Samantha Lau"** dih, Authornya gak mau ngubah ratednya! T_T, gmana? Ini udah panjang belum? Authornya sedikit sarap sih, setelah diobati Wookie, baru agak panjang.. hahaha, always R&R oke? Saranghae~

Wookie :: dari **"Aoora"** udah dijawab di chap ini kan Chagii? Kalau HaeHyuk~ tunggu Slight nya di chap depan ya! Always R&R! Bye...saranghae...

Wookie :: next, dari **"Little Fishy Wookie"** okkeh chagii~ kalau Authornya gak mau lanjutin, nanti kujewer dia, hehe, Always R&R oke? Bye...Saranghae~

Wookie & Yesung :: sebagai penutup...**"AngelFishy"** okeh, kami ucapkan Gomawo atas sarannya! R&R terus ya! Bye...Saranghae All (?)...

Wookie :: Good Bye readers, kami akan kembali lagi dengan balasan reveiws chap depan! Oke? Dan kalau bisa, aku minta saran, aku bosan mukulin Yesung hyung pake Wajan, jadi saranin benda lain oke? Mau ya readers!

Yesung :: Huweee Wookie jahat!

Wookie & Yesung *yang dibekep Wookie* :: SAMPAI JUMPA! TRING... *hilang lagi*


	3. Chapter 3

**::~Disclaimer~::  
><strong>_Yesung milik Wookie, Wookie milik Yesung dan Author...ya punya Author sendirilah!_

**::~Pairing~::  
><strong>_Kim Jong Woon a.k.a Yesungie x Kim Ryeo Wook a.k.a Wookie_

**::~Genre~::  
><strong>_Romance/Hurt/Comfort_

**::~Rated~::  
><strong>_"T nyenggol M"_

**::~Warning~::  
><strong>_Genderswitch, Typo(s), OOC, Gaje, Garing dan sebagainya...maybe,,,_

**::~Backsound~::  
><strong>_Waiting For You – Yesung_

**::~Summary~::  
><strong>_aku tahu dan aku percaya akan adanya cinta pandangan pertama, karena adanya dirimu..._

**::~NB~::  
><strong>_Author minta, bayangin seragamnya kaya di film BBF, tw BBF kan readers? Hehehe...  
>dan Khusus untuk Wookie, bayankan dia menjadi yeojya yang tomboy dan blak-blakan, okkeh?<em>

**::*~~~First Sight~~~*::**

dengan indahnya, Yesung terjatuh ke bawah kaki Wookie. Dan Wookie segera jatuh tersungkur dengan lutut menabrak lantai...

"oppa...OPPAAAAAAA!"

**::~~~::**

"Wookie-ya! Kau bodoh! Gegabah! Seharusnya kau dengarkan dulu penjelasannya!" kini Wookie, Luna, Eunhyuk, dan Donghae sedang berada diruang tunggu, disebuah rumah sakit ternama di Hyundai.

"..." itulah jawaban Wookie untuk saat ini. Hatinya kini tengah perih, dan lisannya tak henti-hentintya memaki diri sendiri, tanpa suara.

"Hae! Kau ini sedang apa sih? Kita lagi tegang, kamu malah smsan! Selingkuh ya?" tanya Hyukkie tajam. Wajarlah kalau Hyukkie bilang begitu, Hyukkie kan **'Yeojya-chingu'** Donghae dari Smp.

"ani Hyukkie! Aku sedang menghubungi keluarga Yesung-ah!" bisik Hae, agar Wookie tak mendengarnya.

"kau pabbo? Orang Tua Yesung baru kembali ke Paris tadi pagi, kau ingin menyuruh mereka kembali?" Hyukkie mendelik kesal kearah Donghae yang sedari tadi hanya menebar senyum manis padanya.

"memangnya kau pikir keluarga Yesung itu Cuma Appa dan Eommanya saja?" Donghae bangkit dari duduknya, lalu berjalan keluar.

"hei! Kau mau kemana?" Hyukkie kesal karena Donghae tak menjawab pertanyaannya.

"menjeput seseorang!" ucapnya santai sambil melempar Kiss-bye. Hyukkie merona dibuatnya.

"Lu-luna...sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Wookie yang masih terisak kecil. Luna tersenyum lalu membelai rambutnya sayang.

"sebenarnya, ini semua termasuk salahku Wookie..."

**::~Flash Back~::**

_Yesung sedang tertidur dengan posisi terduduk di atap sekolah. Kaki kanannya ditekuk, dan lengan kirinya menutupi matanya dari sinar matahari._

_BRAKKK~pintu atap terbuka kasar oleh seorang Yeojya menangis sambil membawa sebilah pisau. Ia tak menyadari bahwa ada sosok namja yang terbangun karenanya, dan sekarang namja itu tengah melongo akibat perbuatannya._

"_o..oppa! kenapa kau memutuskanku? Bosankah kau denganku?" jerit yeojya yang bernama Luna itu sejadi-jadinya. Sekarang dia mengarahkan pisau tersebut kearah lehernya, berniat menorehkan luka yang fatal disana,_

"_oppa! Kita sudah bersama selama 7 tahun! Dan kau memutuskan hubungan kita begitu saja tanpa alasan?" kini yeojya tersebut tengah tersenyum getir, dan mulai mendekatkan pisau tersebut kelehernya hingga..._

_PUK...(?) pisau tersebut terjatuh kebawah gedung sekolahnya._

"_Yesung-sunbae?" tanya Luna tergagap karena ialah yang telah menghempaskan tangannya hingga pisau tersebut jatuh kebawah._

"_oppa!" jawabnya dingin._

"_ne, maksudku oppa! Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Luna sambil tetap terisak._

"_harusnya aku yang bertanya begitu! Kau membangunkanku saat aku tertidur kau tahu?" Yesung memasang wajah masam tanda ia tak suka dengan tindakannya itu._

"_mianhae oppa! Aku tak bermaksud mengganggumu, aku hanya ingin..." kini kakinya melangkah keujung gedung, lalu berbalik kearah Yesung, sambil tersenyum ia merentangkan tangannya. "terjun dari gedung ini!" lanjutnya sambil tersenyum perih._

"_MWO? KAU GILA?" SRETT... tangan kanan Yesung sudah berhasil menggapai tangan kirinya, tanpa sadar Yesung telah menjatuhkan air matanya. Ia teringat akan sosok Taeyeon yang ingin bunuh diri dengan cara yang persis seperti Luna, saat Taeyeon difonis mengidap suatu penyakit mematikan. Taeyeon juga ingin terjun melalui atap gedung rumah sakit, namun berhasil dicegah olehnya, secara mati-matian._

"_oppa! Lepaskan! Lepaskan! Aku mau mati saja...oppa!" tangis Luna kembali meledak-ledak. Karena tekadnya untung mati sangatlah besar, ia berhasil melepaskan tangannya dari cengkraman Yesung, namun...Yesung memeluknya erat dari belakang. Bukan maksud untuk bermesraan. Tapi untuk mencegah hal-hal bodoh yang akan dilihat matanya secara langsung jika ia melepaskannya._

"_oppa! Kau bo..."_

"_diam, atau kau kulempar kepintu dan aku yang terjatuh!" ancam Yesung berhasil membuat Luna diam._

"_kenapa oppa sangat perduli padaku?" luna menunduk dan menangis, tapi sebenarnya dia menanti-nanti kesempatan saat Yesung menggendurkan pelukannya agar bisa langsung terjun. Namun Yesung bukan orang bodoh yang akan langsung melepaskannya dengan mudah._

"_kejadian ini, sama seperti Taeyeon noona saat dia terfonis penyakit mematikan Luna!, aku tak tega melihatnya ulang!" terang Yesung datar._

"_lalu?, aku dan Taeeon-sunbae kan berbeda! Kenapa oppa masih perduli denganku yang malang ini". tanya Luna masih sedikit meronta-ronta._

'_aku tahu satu kata yang dapat membuatmu berhenti, karena aku juga melakukannya pada Taeyeon noona.' Pikirnya dalam hati. lalu sedikit merenggangkan pelukannya, anehnya Luna tak meronta lagi._

"_karena itu akan membahayakan nyawamu! Kau tahu Luna? Aku rela menggantikanmu mati, dibandingkan kau yang mati!" ucap Yesung lantang dan mengganti nama Taeyeon menjadi Luna. Itu adalah ucapannya yang dapat membuat Taeyeon diam 3 tahun lalu. *Wookie datang*_

"_Jinjjaya oppa?" Luna terkejut dan membalikan wajahnya, sehingga berkesan seperti akan ciuman._

"_ne, Luna!" jawab Yesung mantab. Tanpa diketahui Wookie tengah sakit hati karenanya._

**::~End Flash Back~::**

Wookie membulatkan matanya sempurna. Ia sangat terkejut atas kenyataan ia telah membuat niat tulus Yesung terlihat seperti kebusukan Yesung baginya.

"sudahlah Wookie, aku tahu...kau sangat terpukul saat itu. Mianhae ne, Wookie..." Luna mengenggam tangan kanan Wookie yang gemetaran.

'_tangan ini, tangan ini yang telah menyerahkan cutter merah bodoh tersebut! Kenapa saat aku merogoh kantung, dapatnya cutter sih?' _pikir Wookie merutuki tangan kanannya.

"orang tuamu sudah kembali ke Italia tadi pagi ya Wookie?" tanya Luna yang berniat memecah keheningan diantara mereka, namun hanya dibalas sekali kedipan dengan sangat lemas dari Wookie.

Tiba-tiba saja, sang Uisanim keluar dari ruang UGD setelah 2 jam lamanya.

"Uisanim, bagaimana keadaanya? Bagaimana keadaan Yesungie oppa?" tanya Wookie terburu-buru, Lunapun berdiri dan menepuk nepuk punggung Wookie pelan untuk menenangkannya.

"keluarga Kim Jong Woon?" tanya Uisanim tersebut dengan serius.

"ne, aku...tunangannya, orang tuanya sedang bertugas di Paris.." jawab Wookie tegang.

"bukankah masih ada kakaknya satu?" tanya Uisanim tersebut celingak-celinguk mencari sosok TAEYEON.

"a..aku tak tahu kalau Yesungie oppa punya kakak..." terang Wookie jujur.

"ah baiklah, anda ikut dengan saya keruangan saya!" titah Uisanim tersebut, dan dibalas anggukan patuh oleh Wookie.

"Luna, Jakkman ne,..." ucapnya sambil mencoba tersenyum, Luna yang tahu kalau itu senyuman paksa, lagsung tersenyum manis sambil memegang bibirnya dengan telunjuk kanannya, lalu mengangguk. Wookie terkekeh pelan melihatnya, dan itu membuat Luna senang.

**12.43 ~~ Ruangan Dokter Cho Kyuhyun, Spesialis Darah.** *Author ngarang bebas! Jangan Protes!*

"jadi...bagaimana keadaan Yesungie oppa Uisanim?" tanya Wookie sopan.

"e...ehem *wuidih?*, jadi begini, keadaan syaraf-syaraf dan nadinya tak terlalu parahlah, hanya ada 2 syaraf putus, dan nadi utama tidak terbelah hingga putus..." Dokter Kyuhyun memberi jeda sedikit. "tapi, yang saya khawatirkan adalah..., darahnya Kim Ryeowook-sshi." Lanjut sang Dokter berusaha tenang, sedangkan Wookie...boro-boro mau tenang.

"a...da apa dengan darahnya Uisanim?" tanya Ryeowook tegang menanti jawaban sang dokter.

"darahnya menipis drastis, sedangkan tipe darah dari Kim Jong Woon-sshi sangatlah susah dicari, AB-. AB- tidak dapat disumbangkan dengan darah AB+ atau O *Readers : padahal bisa loh, Author ini ngarang bebas!*. sementara persediaan stok darah dirumah sakit ini, sudah 6 bulan terakhir tak mendapat pasokan darah AB-. Jadi..., jika dalam waktu 3 jam darah sebanyak 5 kantung tak didapatkan, kami tak bisa berusaha maksimal lagi" jelasnya panjang lebar dengan mimik wajah menyesal.

"ta...tapi Ui-"

BRAKKK!

"Ryeowook-ah, golongan darahmu AB-! Aku mohon sumbangkanlah darahmu untuk Yesung!" pekik sesorang yang telah memutus ucapan Ryeowook tadi. Kim Taeyeon.

"Taeyeon eonnie? Bagaimana kau..."

"Taeyeonnie noona? Kakaknya Jong Woon hyung kan?.." kata Kyuhyun sambil beranjak dari tempatnya duduk dan menjabat tangan Taeyon.

"bagaimana kabarmu, Taeyeon noona? Stadium 3,eoh?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan senyum jahil.

"Kau menyebalkan Kyunnie pabbo!" Taeyeon menjitak kepala Kyuhyun dengan antusias, dan membuat Ryeowook terheran-heran dengan tingkah mereka yang seakan-akan lebih tua Taeyeon dibanding Kyuhyun.

"kau kenapa Wookie? Dia ini Namdongsaengku! Anaknya pengusaha kaya Cho Siwon dan Cho Kibum *kalau temannya Wookie, Kim Kibum*, teman orang tua kita Wookie!" kata-kata Taeyeon malah membuat tanda tanya besar dikepala Ryeowook makin banyak.

"hahaha, aku ini harusnya masih kelas 1 SMA pabbo! Tapi aku selalu loncat kelas hingga bisa menjadi dokter spesialis darah 3 tahun yang lalu." Ujar Kyuhyun bangga.

"M-M-MWOO? Ma-ma-mas-masih umur SMP sudah jadi dokter?" tanya Ryeowook benar-benar tak percaya.

"ne!" jawab Kyuhyun dengan nada sedikit sombong.

"lalu, maksud eonnie, orang tua kita itu apa?" tanya Ryeowook polos, dan Taeyon segera menceritakan semuanya.

**SKIP TIME##_**

"jadi, aku ditunangan dengan Yesungie oppa, karena darah ku dan Yesungie oppa sama?" tanya Ryeowook, dan dijawab dengan anggukan dari Taeyon dan Kyuhyun *yang notabenenya suami sahabatnya Taeyon, Sungmin, sekaligus anak teman OrTunya, Makanya dekat.*.

"pernikahannya dimajukan lebih awal karena, tubuhmu sudah tak kuat lagi?" Kyuhyun yang mengangguk.

"dan jika aku memiliki keturunan dengannya, anak itu dapat menyembuhkan penyakit Leukimia akutmu eonnie?" kini dijawab dengan anggukan sedih dari Taeyeon.

"kau tak marahkan Wookie? Apa kau merasa dimanfaatkan?" tanya Taeyeon yang merasa harapannya akan musnah.

"tentu saja...aku sangat senang Eonnie!" pekik Ryeowook gembira. Yang membuat Taeyeon terkejut dan Kyuhyun menghela nafas lega.

"mengapa kau tak marah?" tanya Taeyeon.

"karena...aku memang mencintai Yesung oppa dengan tulus, dan aku tahu Yesung oppa pun begitu. Dan juga aku sangat senang dapat membantu eonnie!" Ryeowookpun memeluk Taeyeon dengan hangat, dan membuat Taeyeon tersenyum bahagia.

"ayolah Kyunnie! Jangan buang-buang waktu! Cepat ambil darahku, dan berikan ke Yesungie oppa!" tutur Wookie menyerahkan lengan kirinya.

"cih, sekarang tak memakai embel-embel Uisanim lagi ya?" tanya kyuhyun kesal. Alhasil Taeyon dan Wookiepun tertawa.

Ternyata selama ini, Taeyon memiliki penyakit Leukimia akut 3 tahun lalu. Dan divonis hanya berumur 8 tahun lagi. Tapi, ada sebuah alternative yaitu menikahkan orang yang berdarah sama, sum-sum tulang belakang dari keturunannya dapat dicangkokan ke sum-sum tulang belakang Taeyon, dan Taeyon dapat sembuh. Maka dari itu, ia mengetahui bahwa Wookie berdarah AB- yang padahal Wookie sendiri tak tahu bahwa darahnya adalah AB-. Yesung dan Wookie berdarah sama, maka dari itu, mereka ditunangkan untuk membantu menyembuhkan Taeyon.

**~~1 Minggu kemudian_**

"oppa! Kapan oppa akan bangun?" lirih Wookie yang melihat keadaan Yesung tak kunjung membaik, sehingga belum sadarkan diri hingga saat ini.

"Phhfftt...su..sudahlah Wookie-ya! Aku yakin orang babbo satu ini akan segera sadar, ayo makan! Istriku sudah membuatkan makanan untukmu!" kata Kyuhyun seperti akan menahan tawa yang entah karena apa sebabnya, namun tak bisa direspon oleh Wookie.

"Wookie-ya! Kajja, nanti kau malah tambah jengkel menungguinya lama-lama! Hahahahaha!" gelak tawa Kyuhyun sudah tak bisa ia tahan lagi. Suara tawanya menggelegar kemana-mana.

bersyukur karena ruangan yang digunakan untuk merawat Yesung adalah ruangan khusus OrKay (?) yang kedap suara, bahkan kasurnya saja Big Size walau hanya satu orang yang dirawat disitu. Namun bagi Wookie, itu bisa menjadi tempat tidurnya sehingga ia bisa menunggui Yesung dan tidur disampingnya jika swaktu waktu Yesung bangun.

"Ya! Kyunnie! Kau tidak sopan, tertawa diatas penderitaan orang!" kini kedua mata Wookie tengah dikunjungi banjir bandang secara tiba-tiba.

"hahahahahahahahaha! Kajja Wookie-ya kita makan! Hahahahahaha! Jika tidak, hahahaha, aku tak akan mau mengurus Yesung hyung lagi! Hahahahahah" tawa Kyuhyun semakin lepas, hingga Sungmin datang untung menjewer telinganya.

"a...appo minnie!" pekik Kyuhyun kesakitan, karena telinga kirinya dipelintir habis-habisan oleh Sungmin.

"Wookie, ayo makan! Kau menjadi pucat dan semakin lemah sehabis darahmu diambil banyak Wookie!" bujuk Sungmin sambil mengelus-ngelus rambut Wookie sayang, sedangkan tangan satunya, masih setia bertengger ditelinga kyuhyun.

"oppa! Bangun! Kau tak ingin makan bersamaku? Aku yakin kau pasti lapar! Ayo buka matamu oppa!" kata Wookie tak menggubris omongan Sungmin. Sungmin yang melihatnya, hanya bisa menahan tawa dengan menutup mulutnya.

"ayo Wookie, kajja! Kau tak mau membuat mereka mati kelaparan menantimu kan?" tanya Sungmin lembut, dan sukses menyadarkan Wookie. Wookie mengangguk dan segera melesat ke ruangan Kyuhyun untuk makan bersama.

Setelah ruangan telah sepi..., tak ada satu orangpun yang menjaga Yesung...

"ne Wookie, aku memang lapar...lapar akan dirimu!"

**~~2 Minggu kemudian_**

"akhirnya kau pulang juga ya?" kata Donghae yang ikut menjatuhkan tubuhnya kasar kekasur kamar Yesung.

"YA! Hae! Tanganku masih sakit pabbo!" jerit Yesung yang tangan kirinya tersenggol Donghae. "Hyukkie, kenapa kau masih betah sih, sama Namja pervert macam Hae!" gerutu Yesung sambil mempoutkan bibirnya lucu, membuat Yeojya yang ada dikamar itu *Wookie, Taeyeon, Hyukkie, Sungmin* tertawa gemas dengan Yesung.

"karena aku mencintainya..." kini Hyukkie tengah merona merah dengan ucapannya tadi.

"padahal dia sering menggodamu loh..." Yesung semakin mempoutkan bibirnya.

"tapi aku selalu loloskan?" kata Hyukkie yang langsung membuat Donghae mendelik kesal, dan melirik Yesung sekilas.

"heh, Wookie...lihat tuh, bibirnya Yesung manyun terus, minta dicium kali Wookie! Sana cium!" kata Donghae kesal yang langsung ditampol sama Hyukkie.

"hah! Kayanya enaknih main PSP disini" kata Kyuhyun yang baru saja memarkirkan mobilnya dan langsung melakukan hal yang sama dengan Donghae di antara Yesung dan Donghae.

"HUWAAAAA!~ WOOOOKKIIIIEEEE! TOLONG AKUUUUUU!" teriak Yesung yang tangan kirinya tersenggol PSP kyuhyun. 'Uisanim Pabbo!' rutuk Yesung dalam hati.

Ya~ rencananya Donghae, Hyukkie, Kyuhyun, Sungmin, dan Wookie akan menginap selama 5 hari, hingga orang tua Yesung pulang untuk mempersiapkan pernikahannya dan Wookie 1 minggu lagi.

**-"-::~~~::-~-**

"Wookie-ya, sudahlah...Yesung hyung itu hanya berpura-pura sakit biar disuapin kamu terus!" tutur Kyuhyun sambil memakan 'pecel lele' #PLAKK.. maksudnya Salad buah sebagai makanan penutupnya tadi.

"Kyuhyun! Ini sakit beneran Pabbo! Kau Uisanim tapi pabbo ya?" ledek Yesung yang masih setia disuapi Wookie dari tadi.

"ye...~ justru karena aku Uisanim, makanya aku tahu...Kyuhyun.." ucapnya Kyuhyun Sok-sok'an sambil menepuk dadanya bangga.

"kalian bisa diam tidak? Menganggu suasana saja..." Hyukkie mendelik kesal kearah Kyuhyun dan Yesung yang dari tadi ribut terus.

"mianhae Hyukkie, Kyunnie ini memang kalau sudah berdebat...susah direm!" keluh Sungmin yang langsungg dihadiahi Pelongo'an (?) dari Kyuhyun.

"hahaha, ne...ne...ne...Kyuhyun itu memang cerewet!" timpal Donghae yang saladnya sudah habis.

"apa katamu?" Kyuhyun kesal, dan menatap nanar ke Donghae.

"CE-RE-WET!" ucap Donghae sakan menantang Kyuhyun.

Taeyeon yang dari tadi mencoba sabar, mulai menunjukan kerutan kesal dikening kanannya.

"ngaca dulu sebelum ngomong!" Kyuhyun mempercepat acara makan saladnya, agar bisa segera menghajar Donghae yang lagi menunjukan cengiran menantang (?).

"aku sudah berkali-kali ngaca, dan hasilnya...makin hari, aku makin tampan..." ucap Donghae kepedean, dan langsung membuat Kyuhyun cengo. 'pede banget sih ni anak?' pikirnya dalam hati.

"HOEEKHH" Sungmin segera menutup mulutnya. Kini perutnya terasa sangat mual entah mengapa. Badannya sangat lemas.

"kyahahahaha! Minnie mau muntah mendengar kata 'TAMPAN' mu tadi! Ahahahahahah!" Kyuhyun tertawa sampai jungkir balik sangking merasa bahwa itu lucu. Sedangkan Donghae, ia hanya bisa mempoutkan bibirnya.

"ah..ani Hae! Aku...aku hanya...Hoekkhh.." Minnie memutuskan kata-katanya dan segera berlari kekamar mandi didekat dapur.

"Minnie eonnie!" Wookie segera menyudahi acara suap-menyuapnya dengan Yesung, dan segera menghampiri Minnie yang sedang berusaha mengeluarkan isi perutnya dan menghilangkan rasa mualnya.

"Wookie! WOOKIEEEE!" pekik Yesung yang ditinggal begitu saja dengan Wookie.

"Aish, Minnie chagii kenapa? Hah...ini semua karenamu Hae Hyung!" tuduh Kyuhyun semena-mena.

"Mwo? Nugu? Aku? kok aku sih?" bantah Donghae gak terima.

"Hae hyung tadi bilang tampan sih, udah tahu hyung itu gak ada tampan-tampannya sama sekali! Masih aja kepedean!" entah Kyuhyun ingin meper'jelas' atau 'menghina' hyung nya yang satu ini.

"aku memang tampan babbo! Kau saja yang katarak!" sergah Donghae cepat sambil mengambil Tissue dan mengelap bibirnya yang agak belepotan.

"Mwo? Seorang Cho Kyuhyun katarak?"

"ne, Uisanim 'babbo' dan 'katarak'!"

"harusnya aku yang bilang begitu!"

"yang punya mulut aku kok!"

"ya tap-"

"CHO KYUHYUUUUUUN! LEE DONGHAEEEEE! BISAKAH KALIAN DIAAAMM? HAH? KALIAN BERISIK! DAN KAU CHO KYUHYUN, PANGGIL DOKTER UNTUK SEGERA DATNG KEMARIIIIIII!, MINNIE KAN ISTRIMU BABBO!" pekik Taeyeon yang sudah sangat kesal dengan kelakuan mereka. Donghae segera melesat ke arah Hyukkie karena takut, sedangkan Kyuhyun, ia kembali cengo'.

"aku kan dokter!" balas Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"apakah dokter **'darah'** bisa menangani **'mual'**?" kata Taeyeon yang sepertinya akan meledak sekarang juga. Akhirnya Kyuhyun segera melesat keluar dan menelpon dokter bagian penyakit dalam.

**-"-::~~~::-~-**

"selamat Kyuhyun-sshi, anda sebentar lagi akan menjadi seorang ayah!"

"MWO? Ja-jadi...Minnie..." ucap Kyuhyun terputus dan segera memeluk sang dokter (?).

"YA! KYUHYUN PABBO! Istrimu yang ini! Kenapa jadi meluk dokter sih? Malu-maluin!" bentak Wookie habis-habisan sambil menunjuk Sungmin yang tengah menangis.

"oh iya! Minniiiiiee!" Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya dari sang dokter yang tengah sweatdrop dan langsung beralih memeluk Sungmin.

Semuanya memandang dengan perasaan bahagia, kecuali Donghae.

"Hyukkiiiee.." bisik Donghae merdu.

"apa?" jawab Hyukkie ketus, dan langsung membuat Donghae cemberut masal.

'_cih, kalau ramai saja, langsung berani...'_ batin Donghae.

Yesung yang melihat adegan itu pun, perlahan berjalan kebelakang Wookie, dan memeluknya lembut dari belakang. Wookie langsung tersentak dengan perlakuan Yesung yang tiba-tiba itu.

"kau akan seperti Sungmin secepatnya Wookie..." desah Yesung tepat ditelinga kiri Wookie, dan meniupnya pelan. Wookie merasa merinding dengan sensasi aneh yang diberikan Yesung. Dan wajahnya kini sudah berubah merah, mendengar perkataan Yesung tadi.

**-"-::~~~::-~-**

"Wookie, apa kau bahagia hari ini?" tanya Yesung yang kini tengah mengendarai mobil Mercedes tipe XXX *lupa tipenya* berwarna putih tanpa atap yang penuh dengan hiasan pita merah dan bunga-bunga ungu. Ya, itu adalah mobil pengantin mereka.

"sangat oppa!" jawab Wookie yang sekarang sedang berdiri dan merentangkan tangannya menikmati semilir angin yang berhembus menembus gaun pengantin tanpa lengannya yang berwarna hitam. mengapa hitam? itu permintaan dari Taeyeon. Selain hitam menandakan kesuraman atau yang lainnya, hitam juga melambangkan kesetiaan yang amat sangat dalam *sumber : Wikipedia (?)*.

Yesung tersenyum penuh arti menatap pantulan diri Wookie yang kini telah berstatus sebagai 'Istrinya' dari kaca spion. Kini Yesung tengah mengendarai mobil mereka kesebuah Villa milik keluarga Yesung yang berada tepat dipinggir laut *sumber : Full House*.

"terlebih lagi...saat kau menciumku untuk yang kedua kalinya oppa!" lanjut Wookie yang sekarang terduduk dan mengecup pipi Yesung kilat.

"ckckckck, kau nakal Wookie!" Yesung mengacak-ngacak Rambut Wookie yang kini berwarana hitam, lurus sepunggung yang dibiarkan terurai dan terdapat bandana hitam bertabur permata yang menghiasai rambutnya.

"kau tahu Wookie, itu bukan ciuman kedua kita Chagii!" lanjut Yesung yang memberhentikan laju mobilnya saat tepat didepan pintu Villanya yang megah. Dengan segera, ia membuka pintu mobil yang akan dilalui Wookie, dan menggendong Wookie ala bridal style kedalam Villanya.

Wookie tak menolak sedikitpun, dibenamkan wajahnya kedada bidang milik Yesung, yang membuat Yesung terkekeh geli. Ia sangat tahu, kini Wookie tengah...Gugup.

Yesung meletakkan tubuh Wookie keatas ranjang. Dan segera berbaring disampingnya. Wookie menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan rasa gugup dan takut yang melanda hatinya kini.

Yesung segera memiringkan badannya kearah Wookie dan menyangga kepalanya dengan tangannya. Ditatapnya lekat-lekat wajah Wookie, dan itu semakin membuat Wookie gugup.

"apa maksud oppa jika itu bukanlah ciuman kedua kita?" tanya Wookie memberanikan diri untuk bicara setelah sekian lama dalam posisi hening.

Yesung hanya tersenyum kecil, ia sangat bagaiman keadaan Wookienya yang selalu menungguinya setiap malam saat dia sakit, sebenarnya Yesung sudah sadar semenjak darah Wookie, mengalir ketubuhnya. Namun, ia sengaja tak segera memberitahu, agar ia bisa mencium Wookie disaat dia tertidur disampingnya. Namun, hal itu pernah dipergoki oleh Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, tau sendirikan? Bagaimana si Kyuhyun itu? Ya, karena tak kuat dengan perkataan Kyuhyun kepada Wookie –atau lebih tepatnya, penyindiran secara tak langsung terhadapnya, ia memilih untuk segera bagun.

Yesung menarik dagu Wookie dan mencium bibirnya singkat. "itu bkan yang keduakan?" kata Yesung yang berhasil membuat rona merah diwajah Wookie.

"hyung, panas! Bolehkah aku mandi?" tanya Wookie, sebenarnya ia ingin mandi, agar memperlambat malam pertamanya.

"tentu boleh, mau kumandikan?" ucap Yesung jahil.

"iiih oppa! Menyebalkan!" pekik Wookie yang segera mencopot gaun pengantin yang menurutnya panas itu, dan meninggalkan gaun dalam putih polos yang sepanjang pahanya saja. Wookie hendak menggantungkan gaun hitam tersebut pada pengait gantungan yang terdapat di samping lemarinya. Karena tak sampai, ia menjinjitkan kakinya dan melompat-lompat kecil, mengakibatkan bagian bawah gaunnya agak terangkat lebih keatas.

Yesung yang melihat adegan tersebut, menelan salivanya dengan susah payah. Tubuhnya meletup-letup ingin memiliki tubuh mungil itu sekarang juga.

BRAKK~

"uuh~ Oppa! Appo!" rintih Wookie sambil memegangi bahunya yang terasa sakit akibat dihempaskan oleh Yesung ketembok.

Yesung tak menjawab, melainkan menjilat bibir Wookie dengan sangat sedutive.

Wookie merinding seketika saat tangan mungil Yesung bermain-main dipahanya dan tangan satunya digunakan untuk mengurung Wookie.

"Chagiya~ malam ini, akan kujadikan malam terindah untukmu!" desah Yesung ditelinga Wookie, lalu ditiup, dijilat, dan hisap oleh Yesung.

'Oh tidak~' pikir Wookie yang kini tengah pasrah terhadap apapun yang terjadi.

.

.

.

.

END/TBC?

Hahaha, readers gmana? Udah nyenggol ke M dikit kan? Hehehe..  
>gmana? Ni FF End kaya gini aja, atau bersambung, atau dibikin sequel yang berjudul <strong>"First Night"<strong>, atau juga dilanjutin dan ditambah masalahnya?.

Hahaha, itu semua terserah readers!

Oh iyy, Jeongmal Gomawo untuk :

**Axyusung, Xeiina Kim, UthyRyeosomnia, ryeocloud, yeoboyesung, Samantha Lau, Little Fishy Wookie, Park Jae Hyun, nessa yukie nessa, RyeoCi69, Fitria, Sayuuko Akira Recievold, dan dan yang lainnya.**

Mian, Yeppa dan Wookppa lagi bulan madu sekarang, jadi.. gak bisa bales..  
>wkwkwkwkwkwkwk~<p>

Kutunggu Reviews and tanggapannya ya! And I am So Sorry for Typo(s)...

Gomawo...+_+v...


End file.
